1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper-cutting machine which is used as a business machine and a method of cutting paper with this paper-cutting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cutters have generally been arranged such that a cutting blade which is pivotally supported at one end thereof is pressed against a stack of sheets of paper by gripping a grip attached to the other end of the cutting blade, thereby force-cutting the sheets of paper, or a circular cutting blade is drawn flush with an edge of a board to thereby cut the paper.
These conventional cutters are designed to cut paper by means of shearing force by making use of the principle of scissors.
When a stack of sheets of paper is cut using the shearing force based on the principle of scissors, the cut edges of the sheets are likely to be offset from each other and therefore the number of sheets of paper which can be stacked is limited.
The above-described conventional cutters also suffer from the problem that, when a staple or the like is accidently cut, the cutting blade may be nicked or become dull and, in such a case, the cutting blade, which is expensive, must be replaced with an new one.